The Heart of an Assassin
by StarrySky0103
Summary: She's tired of it, being perfect; it all seemed pointless now. She craved excitement. And she was sure that she'd be able to find it within the notorious Class 3-E… even with that pest that came along. "Karma, if you don't stay at least 15 meters away from me, I'll slice your neck." "Your anger makes you look unbecoming. Oh, sorry; that's just your face." "I'LL KILL YOU!" KARMA/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, this is my first fanfic for Assassination Classroom! I was upset to see that there were barely any fanfics in this archive, so I decided to write one myself!**

**5/19/15: THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN! If you've read this before, then you can probably tell that I have changed the summary. I am planning on rewriting this in order to make it better and the summary was just the first part; hopefully it's better than the last one. I am going to try to make the OC less Mary-Sue-like and get a better grasp of her character. I'm already getting started on rewriting the prologue and the story will most likely be different than how I originally planned. I hope that all of you will enjoy the new version of The Heart of an Assassin when it comes out!**

* * *

><p><strong>"We create a mask to meet the masks of others.<strong>

**Then we wonder why we cannot love,**

**Why we feel so alone."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

***PLEASE READ UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!***

_"That's not good enough, Yuki."_

_"You have to work harder."_

_"Saitou-san, when will you learn? That note was not an E."_

_"You will go far in life."_

_"Saitou! You're form is sloppy! Do it over!"_

_"Everything depends on you."_

_"Yuki, it doesn't matter if you don't like ballet, you are going to master it!"_

_"Saitou, I expect great things from you."_

_"No, no, no! How many times do I have to say this?!"_

**_"Yuki, my little girl, you must be the best. You must be Daddy's perfect little angel."_**

_**"…Yes, Father."**_

**That was what I said… But I'm tired of it. I don't want to be perfect. I **_**can't **_**be perfect. Nothing is ever good enough. No matter how hard I try, I will always be looked down upon. But that's why I wear a mask.**

**Masks. The things you wear to disguise yourself. To hide your true self… The thing that I wear to prevent from getting hurt… On the outside, I may seem like "a perfect little angel"... But on the inside... I'm an ugly demon with more sins than I can count. No one knows the real me. No one **_**wants **_**to see the real me. So I won't show them. I'll hide myself within the dark hell that is my life, so no one will see my blackened heart. Never again will I face such pain… Never again.**


	2. Chapter 1: My Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom.**

**CHAPTER 1: MY HERO**

**"A hero is one who hangs on one minute longer."**

**-Anonymous **

* * *

><p>"Yuki, are you sure about this?" a man questioned anxiously. Yuki giggled.<p>

"Of course I am. All I have to do is kill this octopus, right?" she asked as she lifted a picture of a man with a round, yellow head and tentacles. "And he's not even allowed to hurt a hair on my pretty little head. It'll be a piece of cake."

"But why do you feel the need to do this? It's not as if you are struggling with money." She shrugged.

"I don't care about the prize money. That's a bonus. But I'm bored. A good assassination mission sounds fun."

"But you've never killed anyone before."

"Doesn't mean I won't enjoy this." The man sighed.

"You father will not allow this!"

"Who says that he has to know?"

"…You won't be talked out of this, will you?"

"Nope," she answered. "And besides…" Her plump lips turned upwards in a smirk as she crumpled the picture in her hand. "I've been looking for an adventure lately."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Isn't that Saitou Yuki?"<p>

"What?! No way!"

"She's seriously here! In our school!" Yuki gave a dazzling smile as she entered the school.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that announcement about Saitou Yuki?" Kaede inquired. "She's going to one of the middle schools in Japan!"<p>

"Is she really that popular?" Nagisa asked.

"Have you been living under a rock?! She's one of the most popular idols in Japan!"

"Does it matter?" Karma cut in. "Even if by some slim chance she decided to come to our school, it's not like we'll ever see her. Probably be grouped up with those A-class bastards." The class went quiet at the realization. You see, they weren't normal kids.

**_They were assassins._**

**_Kids being trained to kill the one now known as Korosensei, a teacher who destroyed 70% of the moon, forever making it a crescent shape, and was next plotting to destroy Earth, unless someone can kill him before the end of the school year._**

"Good morning, everyone! Today we will be learni-" Korosensei was cut off as he dodged a dagger aimed for his head. "You'll have to do better than that to even land a hit on me," he reprimanded.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

**_The only problem with that… he's practically unkillable. He doesn't have many weaknesses, and if he does they're usually meaningless. He moves at Mach 20, twenty times the speed of sound. But Class 3-E is determined to have him dead, using any means necessary. But they have their doubts. How in the world are they, a ragtag class of middle school students, going to kill someone that even the Japanese military force wasn't able to take down?_**

Another dagger was thrown at him, barely grazing the side of his face. "Aww, so close," a cocky voice said playfully.

"Karma-kun, please do not try to assassinate me when it interrupts your education."

**_Akabane Karma, resident mischief-maker and couldn't care less about school, though he gets much-better-than-average grades. Trouble with a capital T and was the first one to cause damage to Korosensei, even resorting to cheap tricks to do it._**

Karma, a boy with dark red hair and pale eyes just smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry, sensei," he apologized, though it sounded nothing close to sincere.

"Now let's begin class." As he said that, a gentle knock was heard. "Come in." The door slowly slid open as a girl with ebony hair stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and walked to stand at the front of the class. Whispers broke out once again at the sight of the idol in _their _class.

"Hello," her soft voice greeted, "my name is Saitou Yuki and I will be joining Class 3-E." Silence ensued before a voice finally spoke.

"What the hell is this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Now, Karma-kun, please be polite to our new stude-"

"Why would you, a famous celebrity, want to be in the same class as some failures like us?" She just smiled.

"I don't think you're failures," she answered simply. Karma narrowed his eyes as if he was calculating her, sizing her up to see how much of a threat she was.

"Well, how about we begin class? Saitou-san, you may sit…" Korosensei trailed off and sweat begin to slide down his forehead as he realized that the only open seat available was the one next to….

His thoughts were cut off as she started to walk forward. "Um, Saitou-san, where are you…?"

"You wanted me to sit next to Karma-kun, but was too nervous to say it because of our earlier chat, right? It's alright, Korosensei. You don't need to worry so much." Her lips curved up into a stunning smile that made tears come up to his eyes.

"What a sweet student you are! Oh, and I believe that since you are in this class, you know of our little assassination game?" She nodded.

"Yes. I've never killed anyone before, but I'll do my best!"

"Well, we will be having a test today, so Yuki-san, you may sit out for this one." She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I believe I will be able to do a decent job on it."

"Well, I don't have another test, so would you mind not taking it this time?"

"Oh no, not at all."

* * *

><p><em>Swoosh! Broing! Swoosh! Broing! Swoosh! Broing! <em>"He started doing that a little while ago, but what is it?" a student whispered.

"Who knows?"

"He's punching the wall, isn't he?"

"Ah, Karma made fun of him, so he's irritated."

"Tentacles are soft, so he's not doing any damage to the wall."

"Yo, Karma, don't come crying to us if that monster comes to get you."

"Yeah, you would have been better off secluded at your house!" Yuki turned to see Karma's expression and was mildly impressed to see his normal smirk.

_'He doesn't react to provoking.' _

"If you were about to be killed, of course you would be angry. Terasaka, it's different than when a certain someone failed and wet himself." A small smirk tugged at Yuki's lips as she tried to restrain from letting out the giggle bubbling in her throat. Though it seems Karma noticed this as he narrowed his eyes again at her.

"What?! Bastard, I didn't piss myself! You looking for a fight?!"

"You, over there! Don't cause a ruckus during a test!" Korosensei scolded.

"Sorry, Korosensei. I already finished, so I'll just eat gelato and be quiet."

"You can't do that during class. Honestly, where did you get tha… AH! That's the one I went to Italy and bought yesterday!"

"Oh, sorry," Karma apologized, "I found it refrigerating in the faculty room."

"This can't be settled with an apology! And I went through the trouble of flying through the cold stratosphere so the gelato wouldn't melt!"

"So, what will you do? Hit me?" Karma stuck his tongue out playfully.

"No! I'll just eat what's left!" But as he took a step forward, his tentacles started to melt. Yuki's eyes widened. So this was what happened when you damaged him somehow. If you looked closely, there were anti-sensei BB pellets scattered on the ground.

"Haha! I fooled you again!" He swiftly took out his gun and shot a few bullets at the teacher's head, which he unfortunately (for Karma), dodged. "I'll use these sort of tricks however many times it takes. I don't care about interfering with class. If you don't like it, then you should kill me and my parents… But from that moment on, no one will view you as a teacher anymore. You'll just be a murderous monster. I will have killed… your existence as a sensei." Yuki shivered at the dark look on his face. Slightly from fear, but mostly from excitement.

"Here, my test. The answers are probably all correct. Bye, sensei. Let's play again tomorrow." Yuki was definitely impressed. That boy was smart, even she had to admit. The tricks were low, but they were extremely effective. She smirked. She would need to take some action soon also.

* * *

><p>As Yuki walked into the train station, she caught sight of Karma and Nagisa. She blinked at the tension. She was close enough to hear him say one line. "I'll be able to kill a proper teacher… since the other one died on his own accord." She furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

_'…The other one?'_

* * *

><p>Karma continued to attempt to assassinate Korosensei, but his plans had started to backfire. He had an octopus with a knife stabbed through it laying on Korosensei's desk when he came in, but the teacher had just used it to make takoyaki and stuffed one into Karma's mouth. The next day, he tried to shoot him, but one of his tentacles had grabbed the gun out of his hand and even gave him a nice manicure. And when they were in Home Economics, Karma had thrown the pot at Korosensei, only to end up with a frilly apron and towel wrapped around his waist and head. Karma angrily tore them off with a blush on his face and stomped out.<p>

"I'll go check on him," Yuki offered and rushed after him. "Hey, Karma! Wait!" She was finally able to catch up to his long strides.

"What do you want?"

"I was just worried about you." Her own sugary sweet voice made her want to puke. He scoffed.

"Please, everyone else may not realize it, but I do."

"Eh?"

"You act all sweet and innocent, but that's not you, is it? It's just a façade to trick everyone and lower their guards. Korosensei's a sucker for kiss-ups after all. Tch, sorry, but you won't be able to kill him. I will," he declared and walked away. She stayed in her spot before a wide smile spread over her face.

_'That guy… he's perceptive._ _He doesn't know when to give up and won't stop to get what he wants.' _That's when she decided.

"I like him."

* * *

><p>As she exited her class, Yuki saw something in the distance. She squinted her eyes and could make out the blurry figures of Karma and Nagisa, the former standing on a bent tree. The tree was halfway leaning off a cliff, but Karma fearlessly sat on the side where if he fell, only death would await him. Nagisa stood on the safe ground, looking nervous. She quietly approached them.<p>

"Don't be impatient, Karma-kun, and we'll kill him together. If you target Korosensei, no matter what tricks you use, you alone won't be able to kill him," she heard Nagisa say. "He's different from normal teachers after all."

"…No way. I want to kill him. Him surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most."

"Now then, Karma-kun. Sensei provided you with plenty of improvements today. And Yuki-san, you may come out now." Yuki cursed under her breath, but slowly came out of her hiding place with a shy smile.

"You were eavesdropping?" Karma inquired.

"N-no! I was just passing by and…. I-I was worried and…" Yuki mentally gagged at her angel-like reply. What was this, a shoujo manga?

"Karma-kun, don't press her. I sure she was just worried for your well-being." Yuki scoffed in her head.

_'Yeah, she was _totally _worried about that devil inside a boy's body,' _she thought sarcastically.

"Now, Karma-kun. You may still try to kill me. I will polish you until you shine even brighter." Korosensei's face was striped yellow and green, a sign that he was underestimating Karma. However, the redhead didn't seem fazed. In fact, he even smiled. Though that smile caused an uneasy feeling to rise within her.

"…I'd just like to confirm it, but… Korosensei, you're a teacher, right?"

"…? Yes."

"So would a teacher put his life on the line to save his student?"

"Of course. A teacher's a teacher after all." Yuki's gasped as she realized where he was going with this. She started to quickly approach him. He pulled out a gun. "I see. That's good. In that case, I can definitely… kill you."

_'If you come to save me, then I'll shoot and kill you during the rescue. If you let me die without helping, your existence as a teacher would be destroyed!' _he thought smugly. He leaned back and began to fall, but at the last second, his pale eyes widened at the sight of slim fingers attempting to grab his hand. His fingers brushed against hers, but her foot slipped, resulting in her falling off the edge as well.

"Shit!" she swore as she realized her predicament. Yuki felt someone grab her hand and roughly pull her towards them. Karma's arms were wrapped around her as her face pressed against his chest. He gritted his teeth, but still kept the aim of his gun. If he was going to die, he might as well do something useful. A kaleidoscope of images ran through his mind as sweat began to run down his forehead.

_"Are you alright, sempai?" _he could hear his own voice ask.

_"Class 3-E? You mean _that _class? This is certainly troublesome for you to pick a fight for someone like that."_

_ "Hm? I was in the right, though? What's wrong with helping a senpai who was being bullied?"_

_ "No, Akabane. No matter how I look at it. You were in the wrong."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "There's something wrong with your head! To go and give that top third year honor student such serious wounds!"_

_**'Eh? Hold on a second, sensei.'**_

_ "You sided with a class E and injured someone who has a future!" _

_**'You said that you'd be on my side…"**_

_ "If this influences his results on the entrance exam, I'll be to blame!"_

_**'Then you go and say something like that.'**_

_"The only thing right about you were your grades. That why I always stood up for you. But it's a different story if you hurt my reputation. I requested that you be transferred to another class. Congratulations, Akabane-kun. Starting from third year, you will be attending class E."_

**_IN MY MIND'S EYE… SENSEI WAS DYING._**

**_ 'For him to be dead even though he was alive… at that moment, I understood. If I had lost all hope in him… Then to me, it's the same as if he was dead._**

**_ 'Korosensei, you will die by my hand! But which "death" will you choose?'_**

* * *

><p>Karma was happy, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be glad that he will be able to "kill" Korosensei? Yes, he was… He looked down at the girl in his arms…But not as much as he should've been. She was clutching tightly onto his loose school uniform shirt, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He knew that there was something off about her. That she was hiding something… But that didn't mean he wanted her to die. He tightened his grip around her waist and gripped firmly onto the hand he had grabbed earlier, trying desperately to comfort her in any way. They were both most likely, if not certainly, going to die no matter what choice Korosensei chose.<p>

Then he saw something quickly winding down towards him. He let out a grunt as he landed on something. He opened his eyes to find that he was caught in a net of some sort. He tried to push himself up, but found that his body was stuck onto the net. "What the he-?" He turned his head slightly with the minimal amount of movement that he was capable of. He was met with the sight of Korosensei, grinning madly.

"Karma-kun, the deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent. If I had rescued you at the speed of sound, you wouldn't had made it. If I had taken my time, you would have shot me. So, sensei decided to use a bit of stickiness."

_'Dammit, these tentacles can do anything!' _

"Like this you can't shoot me," he explained laughing. "Ah, by the way, for me, the option to abandon you doesn't exist. So feel free to jump whenever you'd like." Karma let out a laugh himself, then he noticed a drop of water fall on his cheeks. He looked up and saw Yuki, straddling his waist, eyes dripping with tears. "Also, there is another thing I must compliment you on. Even with the miscalculation of Yuki-san jumping down with you, you handled that beautifully and tried to protect her through the fall. A true hero, I believe." Karma scoffed.

"A true hero would've dropped the gun and have you save us, so she could be saved. But I didn't do that. I'm nowhere close to a hero."

"…Well it seems Yuki-san disagrees."

"Huh?" Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her cheek against it.

"…Thank you for protecting me." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then whispered into his ear. "…My hero." His cheeks flared for a second before he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI P.O.V.<strong>

"Tch, I can't believe I did something so sappy," I ranted inside my room. "Ugh! I hate this stupid nice girl act…" I thought back to the kiss and my cheeks flushed. "Goddammit! That idiot devil is messing with my head!" Now that my mind is properly functioning again… why the hell had I jumped after him? Why hadn't I left him to die? Probably because he would be my new toy… Yeah, that's it. He's interesting. I can't let someone like that die so easily. But I have to admit… I was afraid. Scared of the death that awaited me… But it seems that within that terror… Karma's arms were able to comfort me to some extent… Oh, for the love of God! There I go again with the mushiness! "I guess Operation Kill Korosensei will have to commence early."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you guys think? If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW! Sorry for the repeated scenes, but I really wanted to show this scene with Karma in it. Karma might seem OOC in this, but I seriously think that if he would have done what he had done with Yuki if it actually happened. He can be cruel, but I don't believe that he would want someone to die because of his reckless actions. However, I don't believe that he would be the type to give up assassinating Korosensei because of how determined he was to do it, so I think that the most he would do is try to protect her as much as he could without giving up on his assassination.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Yuki's Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Assassination Classroom!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2: YUKI'S TIME<span>**

"Wow, she looks really pretty in that picture!"

"Yeah, there was so much going on when she first came in that I didn't notice!" The girls clamored around in a group.

"Hm? What are you guys doing?" Nagisa asked. Kayano answered.

"We're talking about Yuki-chan. Look, she's the topic of this magazine!" She handed him said item. Nagisa flipped through it.

"Huh, she's pretty cute."

"WAH!" Nagisa yelled as Karma looked over his shoulder. Karma didn't pay any heed to the scream and flipped to the next page. His eyes widened for a second before he grinned. "So she does _these _kinds of things too." Nagisa blushed.

"What?" Isogai questioned. Karma's response caught all of the guys' attention.

"A _swimsuit _photo shoot." In a flash, all the males had gathered around the two boys to get a glimpse of the pictures. Okajima grabbed it and drooled. As the class was in chaos, the door slid open.

"Hello~, class. Oh, is Yuki-san not here yet?" Korosensei said as he took a look around the class.

"No, but sensei, take a look at this!" The boy handed him the magazine. Korosensei flipped through it and his face slowly turned into a dark pink, his smile growing bigger.

"U-um, sensei? That face…"

"What's going on?" The class turned to see Yuki strolling in. Their eyes immediately zeroed on her chest. "Uhh, hello?" Karma walked up to her with a smile. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. He bent down so his face was at eye-level with her chest.

"Wow, I didn't notice when you first came, but they're pretty big. C, no maybe D-cup." The class gaped at Karma's bold actions. Yuki was confused for a second before her face slowly turned red in realization and she leaped back.

"Y-you pervert!"

"What? The entire class was thinking it. Right, Korosensei?" The teacher flinched. Yuki approached him and took the magazine in his ha-… tentacles.

"I can't believe you, Sensei… To be looking at something like this…"

"No!" Korosensei exclaimed. "It's a misunderstanding!"

"So… you _didn't _look at the swimsuit photos?"

"W-well, I-" His face turned pink.

"You did!" she accused, but inwardly, she smirked. _'So his weakness: big breasts. Looks like I'm ready for my assassination.' _

* * *

><p>"Sensei, can you help me with problem 5?" Yuki asked.<p>

"Of course!" She went up to his desk and stood next to him. "Oh, well, for this yo-?!" He froze. Yuki was leaning down, her breasts rubbing against his tentacles. Karma looked up from his paper, grinning at the flustered teacher.

"How do I do it?"

"U-uhm…" In his flustered state, he didn't notice the slowly raising of Yuki's right arm. Yuki then threw her arm down, successfully cutting off two tentacles that were holding her paper with her knife.

"NYUYAAA!" Korosensei exclaimed. He jumped back from his seat. Yuki had taken out a hand gun and aimed it at him. She quickly shot as many bullets as she could with pinpoint accuracy. The class broke out into a frenzy. Korosensei had to bend, flip, and jump to dodge all her incoming bullets. _'This speed,' _he thought, _'she's only using a hand gun yet it's difficult to dodge every one of these bullets. Her aim is also impeccable!' _

Yuki was about to pull back the trigger once again when she felt something wrap around her wrist. She gasped as her arm was pulled back and a tentacle grabbed the gun out of her hand. By the time her hand was released, the chaos had stopped. She sweat dropped at the sparkly, pink nail polish painted on her nails.

"Well, Yuki-san, that was certainly impressive." Yuki whipped her head around to see Korosensei smiling widely at her.

"Tch, you dodged every one of those damn bullets. How annoying." A smirk broke out on the girl's face. "But I guess it's more interesting this way. I was getting tired of this good girl act." The class looked confused. "What? You thought that I was seriously that good of a person? Wow," she laughed, "I'm a better actor than I thought." Karma got up from his seat with a smile.

"It's about time. I was getting sick of your sweetheart act."

"I'm glad you agree. Oh, and I must thank you. Your cheap tricks you showed me when I first came in gave me a lot of guidance on how to take care of this octopus." She turned to said octopus. "Well, I'm finished with my worksheet, so I'm gonna go home now. See-ya!"

"Wait! What about number 5?!" Korosensei exclaimed.

"X=38.9!" she called back before exiting the class.

"…So this whole time… she was deceiving us?" Korosensei laughed.

"Yuki-san did what she had to in order to assassinate me. She hid her true personality to get others to put their guards down. Even I have to say, I was swindled."

"Hey, doesn't she remind you of someone?" Sugino asked. Everyone nodded. Then they immediately whipped their heads to look at Karma.

"What?" he asked. The students whispered.

"She's like a female Karma!"

"Oh my god, it's scary enough to have _one_!"

"At least she's sexy!"

"Shut up, Okajima!"

"Hey, she's not that similar to me!" Karma protested.

"Same smirk, same cheap tricks, and same sick humor. I don't know about you guys, but I think that she's pretty damn similar!"

"Now, now kids. Settle down. Maybe that's why that Karma-kun was the only one who noticed Yuki-san's true personality," Korosensei suggested. "Because the two are so similar to each other, they are able to understand how the other works."

"Well, if she's like Karma, I'm sure it she can't be that bad," Nagisa said. The class could only hope.

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't that place the students in danger?" Karasuma asked the other man on the phone.<p>

"What's more important? The safety of the students or the safety of this Earth?" Karasuma could not respond. "This is the government's decision. From the start, we did not believe that those amateur children would be able to kill him."

"Well, then what sort of person are they?"

"A masterfully skilled one. She has completed 11 _jobs _all over the world. We are sending in… a genuine pro assassin."

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT DAY<span>**

All the students were having some trouble getting used to the 'new Yuki' as they have dubbed it. She sat in her seat at the back of the class, regarding everything with disinterest. She was very different from the happy, smiles and sunshine Yuki that they have gotten to know and saw on TV. Well, _almost _all the students were having trouble.

"Aw, is little Yuki upset?"

"Shut up, Karma!"

It seems that Karma had no trouble adapting to Yuki's 108 degree personality flip. In fact, he was actually ecstatic. Seeing that Yuki didn't react to his provoking during her "nice-girl" act, he was seemingly _overjoyed _to see that Yuki was actually fuming under her fake smile. Apparently, her pent up anger towards Karma had built so much that as soon as she had thrown away her nice façade, she immediately clashed with him.

"But you're so cute when you're mad!"

"Akabane Karma, I will erase you from the face of this Earth!"

"I'd like to see you try~!" The class watched this scene unfold anxiously. If this is how they were the first day after Yuki's personality change, how were they going to deal with it for the rest of the _year?_

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Korosense-?" The students stopped in the middle of their sentence at the sight of a pretty woman hanging off their teacher's arm. The woman was also very… curvy, as they say. Karasuma stepped into the class soon after.

"My name is Irina Jelavic! Nice to meet you all!" the woman greeted.

"This school's intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language. I assume that there's no problem with her taking over half the English class?" Karasuma clarified.

"It can't be helped," Korosensei replied.

"A pretty amazing teacher has showed up and she's really friendly towards Korosensei," Kayano said.

"Yeah, but this might become an assassination hint," Nagisa pointed out. "The octopus-styled Korosensei is at a loss, despite being fawned over by a human woman. For him, who always expresses emotions with facial colors, what would the color for bewilderment be?" They watched as the teacher stared down at Irina's chest before blushing.

_'That's just your run-on-the-mill love sickness, isn't it?!' _the class thought in unison.

"What a straightforward expression."

"Yeah, it's the same with a human…"

"Ah, you're more wonderful every time I look at you. You're righteous seeming round eyes. Your indistinct joints. I seem to have been captivated by you."

"My, how embarrassing."

_'Don't be fooled, Korosensei! You definitely don't fit that woman's tastes!' _they thought again.

**_'We aren't nearly that thickheaded. There is a good possibility that the teacher who had come this time to this class… is not an ordinary person.'_**

* * *

><p>"Korosensei!" Irina called when the class was outside. "I heard that you're really fast! Is that true?"<p>

"Oh, I'm not really that fast."

"I have a favor. Just once, I've wanted to try drinking genuine Vietnamese coffee, so do you think you can get some for me while I'm teaching?"

"Of course!" he answered and was gone in a flash.

"Um, Irina-sensei? Class is starting soon, so should we go back to the classroom?" Isogai asked.

"Huh, oh right," she answered uncaringly, "just do as you see it." She lit a cigarette. "And could you stop being so familiar and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing teacher unless that octopus is here. Address me as 'Jelavic-oneesama.'"

"So, what now, Bitch-neesan?" Karma questioned.

"Don't shorten it!"

"You're a professional killer, right? Do you really think you could kill him when the class' combined effort wasn't able to?" She smirked.

"There's a different way that kids and adults handle things. You're Nagisa Shiota, right?" Before he could answer, Irina had grabbed the boy and planted her lips onto his. After a few seconds, Nagisa was long gone. "Come to the faculty room later. I want to hear the information you've gathered on that octopus. Well, I have plenty of ways on making you talk. As for the rest of you, if you have any useful info, come speak to me! I'll even lend the girls some man power," she said as three men stepped out. "A professional's job lies in having skill and personal connections. You brats should just sit quietly on the sidelines."

"Wow, and I thought I could be a bitch." Irina narrowed her eyes at the voice.

"What was that?" Yuki grinned widely at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I mean, that when _Karma _calls _you _the bitch, you're a hopeless case." Karma snickered at Yuki's pun.

"Tch, brats…" Irina looked at Karma and Yuki. "You two are too similar for your own good." They smiled.

"We've been told," they said in unison.

**_'At that moment, we all thought…_**

**_We hate this woman!'_**

* * *

><p>"What an annoying bitch," Yuki cursed and smirked at Karma. "Nice nickname by the way. Really fits her." Karma gave her an identical smirk.<p>

"Thanks. Looks like we'll have to make sure she sees hell during her stay."

"I second that." The class slowly backed away at the ominous aura that the two gave out.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was it? If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! I love writing about Karma! He's such a cool character!<strong>


End file.
